The present invention relates generally to switching devices, and more particularly to load balancing a switch system with multiple switching elements, including those in which switching elements are dynamically added or removed.
Conventionally, network communication systems include multiple communication or network nodes interconnected together to provide high speed communication throughout the systems. These communication systems have become widely pervasive and are rapidly growing. However, with this growth, the demand to provide information faster without any undue delay is also growing. Likewise, the demand to provide larger amounts of information is increasing. As such, communication nodes or devices are expected to operate quicker in order to provide information faster and/or accommodate large amounts of information, i.e., support an increased bandwidth. However, at times, providing information faster and support a large bandwidth are competing demands.
Also, in order to meet these demands the ability for communication devices to be upgraded, adapted or replaced becomes a concern. Often times, communication devices are re-configured or replaced and thereby causing down-time, i.e., making a particular network inoperable for a period of time. Furthermore, the cost of upgrading and maintaining communication devices that are larger and faster may be cost prohibitive. In addition, communication devices that are under utilized become a waste of resources and in some cases may obviate the need to expand or replace a communication device to provide a particular bandwidth and/or speed.
However, in providing more information faster communication devices are also expected to maintain a particular quality of service and reliability. In other words, not only does information need to be sent and received, but the information should be sent within a specific time frame with minimal errors.